The major goal of the Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network Neuropathology Core (DIAN-NPC) is to provide a neuropathological diagnosis on all participants in DIAN and family members who come to autopsy, to exchange data with the DIAN Coordinating Center, and to provide diagnostic reports and tissues to collaborating sites. The DIAN-NPC provides the